Deux hommes
by Ada-Diana
Summary: " Il semblait tout naturel d'aimer et inévitablement de haïr autrefois. De te haïr. Ou de t'aimer. Mais j'ai oublié tout ça. A présent plus rien ne compte … si ce n'est de ne plus y penser. " Douze ans après la dernière mission d'Alex, Yassen et l'ex-espion mènent tout deux une vie loin l'un de l'autre. Mais que se passerait-il s'ils se retrouvaient ?


**« Deux hommes »**

Paring : Yassen G./Alex R.

Rating: Déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans.

Warning : Présence de slash/lemon.

Summary : « Il semblait tout naturel d'aimer et inévitablement de haïr autrefois. De te haïr. Ou de t'aimer. Mais j'ai oublié tout ça. A présent plus rien ne compte … si ce n'est de ne plus y penser. » Douze ans après la dernière mission d'Alex, Yassen et l'ex-espion ont tout deux une vie loin l'un de l'autre. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'ils se retrouvent ?

_Je prend tout les tomes en compte sauf la mort de Yassen. Enfin, dans cette fiction, le passé exact n'est pas vraiment important. Bonne lecture,_

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre luxueuse, deux hommes étaient face à face. Un avait la quarantaine, l'autre avait un peu plus de la moitié de son âge mais semblait vieilli bien avant. Le plus âgé parla, d'un ton qui montrait qu'il posait néanmoins la question,<p>

-Ce n'est pas de l'amour.

Il empoigna sans douceur les cheveux blonds et les tira pour avoir le visage tant connu en face du sien. Pour voir ses yeux. Pour voir ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

Mais l'autre ne répondit pas. D'une main, il défit la braguette de l'homme. Son autre main prit appuie sur la table derrière lui. Il regarda l'autre homme dans les yeux et répéta en guise de réponse,

-Non, ce n'est pas de l'amour.

Sans montrer d'émotions, le plus âgé défit sa poigne sur les cheveux puis, il défit la ceinture du plus jeune, fit glisser son pantalon et son caleçon jusqu'à ses chevilles.

-Retournes toi, lui dit-il sans l'ordonner toutefois.

L'autre obéit et offrit ses fesses à l'homme derrière lui. Il tourna la tête, plié en deux sur la table et regarda son ainé baisser son caleçon à son tour, laissant apparaitre son sexe. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une capote qu'il mit dessus. Puis, il le positionna où il fallait et se pencha, son torse frôlant le dos du plus jeune. Il murmura à son oreille,

-Ça va faire mal, tu as déjà … enfin, tu veux que je ..

-Vas-y, le coupa celui-ci d'une voix froide. Va-y maintenant, répéta-t-il en murmurant cette fois.

L'autre homme le pénétra sans plus attendre, sans douceur mais sans précipitation. Le plus jeune se mordit le poing pour étouffer un cri de douleur. Son ainé attendit quelques secondes avant de commencer des va-et-viens lents d'abord puis il accéléra quand il sentit que le plus jeune se détendait. Les halètements et gémissements rauques montaient dans la pièce à présent et le jeune blond se cambra quand son point sensible fut touché.

Son ainé fut alors plus brutal mais contrôlait le moindre de ses mouvements et il pilonnait la prostate du plus jeune, le faisant pousser des soupir et des cris de bien être. Puis, sentant que son plaisir atteignait son paroxysme lui aussi, les vagues de chaleur dans son bas ventre affluer, il se déversa et mordit l'épaule du blond devant lui qui se déversa à son tour. Cette morsure sera la seule preuve physique de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Ils ne bougèrent pas d'abord, reprenant leur respiration puis l'ainé se retira de l'antre du plus jeune, enleva le préservatif et le noua avant de le jeter négligemment mais précisément dans une poubelle. Il remonta son caleçon et son jean et regarda le plus jeune se redresser.

-Y'a une salle de bain ici ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Dans le couloir, première à droite.

L'autre hocha la tête et le remercia avant de suivre la direction indiqué. Il entra dans la salle de bain et ôta ses vêtements avant de sentir les gouttes d'eau chaudes sur son corps, nettoyant le sperme sur son ventre. Il prit le premier savon qu'il trouva, un typique savon d'hôtel. Il se nettoya consciencieusement, plus par soucis de propreté que par honte ou quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait d'ailleurs. Oui surement. Il venait de coucher avec son … son quoi ? Ancien ennemi ? Tout ça lui paraissait ridicule à présent. Toutes les convictions de sa jeunesse avaient été balayées et ce depuis longtemps. Toutes ses convictions tout court d'ailleurs. Enfin. Il se rinça et sortit de la douche. Il prit une serviette qui était là, et se sécha rapidement avant de se rhabiller. Alors qu'il enfilait son pull, son regard tomba sur son reflet.

Sur la morsure. Il se demanda ce qu'il inventerait cette fois puis finit par hausser les épaules. Il trouverait bien. Comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, Sabina ne croirait pas ses mensonges mais ne dirait rien. Mais jamais elle ne devinerait ce qui venait de se passer. Lui même ne le croirait pas si ce qu'il venait de vivre était gravé dans son esprit, au plus profond de sa chair.

Quand il retourna dans le salon, il trouva l'homme qui venait de le baiser assis dans un fauteuil, fumant tranquillement une cigarette.

-Tu fumes maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

L'autre ne sursauta pas et haussa brièvement les épaules avant de répondre, ses yeux d'acier ancrés dans ceux du plus jeune.

-Ça m'arrive.

-Ah.

Il s'assit à côté de lui.

-Tu en veux une ? Lui demanda l'autre.

-Je veux bien, merci.

Son ainé en sortit une de son paquet, et le plus jeune vit que c'était une cigarette russe. Il sourit en la prenant. L'autre la lui alluma et il en tira une bouffée. C'était bon, relaxant. C'était une bonne cigarette. Mais fumer nuisait à la santé et auparavant, jamais l'ex-tueur n'aura fumé ne serais-ce une seule cigarette qui aurait pu nuire à sa forme physique. _Les gens changent,_ se dit-il.

-Yassen … Tu ne travailles plus ? Lui demanda-t-il.

L'autre parut étonné une fraction de seconde. Puis il sourit,

-Bonne analyse.

-Comment est-ce que tu loues ça alors ?

-Tuer paye bien. J'ai ramassé pas mal d'argent au cours de ma carrière.. mais tout ça tu le sais Alex,

dit-il avec douceur.

Un silence s'installa où chacun réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire l'autre. Puis l'ex-espion prit la parole,

-Pourquoi tu t'achètes pas une belle baraque en Russie ?

L'ex-tueur reprit la parole à mis voix,

-Il y a des habitudes qu'on ne perd pas …

-Comme celle d'être traquée et de devoir fuir éternellement malgré le danger passé ? demanda Alex en regardant son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

La tension monta en un instant et l'autre ne répondit pas. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et changea de sujet,

-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais de ta vie ?

La tension redescendit aussitôt. Alex soupira. Puis répondit d'une voix neutre,

-Pas grand chose.

Il fit tourner son alliance autour de son doigt et la montra brièvement,

-Je suis marié. Sabina .. tu te rappelles d'elle ?

Alex avait voulu choquer Yassen en lui disant qu'il était marié. Il avait voulu voir ses yeux s'écarquiller, sa main trembler, quelques chose. Mais celui-ci se contenta de dire,

-Un fort caractère ? Oui, je me rappelle... des enfants ?

-Une fille. Je trouve qu'elle ressemble à sa mère mais Sabina dit qu'elle a mes yeux et mon caractère, selon elle mystérieux.

Il avait presque grogné sur les derniers mots.

-Tu ne le penses pas, dit le russe.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation.

-Je ne suis pas mystérieux. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Ce sont les secrets qui me le faisait paraître.

Un silence s'installa de nouveau puis Yassen reprit la parole comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés de parler.

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Qu'est-ce-qui n'est pas vrai ?

-Je trouve que ta femme a raison, tu es quelqu'un de très mystérieux Alex.

Alex sembla méditer ses paroles quelques secondes avant de demander:

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as une femme qui t'aime, j'en suis sûr, et une petite fille. Tu as surement beaucoup d'argent quand on regarde tes vêtements, ton allure. Tu es beau, sexy. Tu as tout pour être heureux.

Il fit une pause et regarda le blond droit dans les yeux. Alex sut exactement où il voulait en venir.

-Alors pourquoi es tu venu me voir Alex ? Demanda-t-il enfin, question qu'il se posait depuis que l'autre avait débarqué dans l'hôtel où il logeait, sonnant à sa porte comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis, comme si ça ne faisait pas une dizaine d'années qu'il ne s'étaient pas vu.

_Douze ans, exactement,_ se dit Yassen. Lorsque Alex avait sonné, il l'avait laissé rentrer en ne montrant aucune expression alors qu'en lui, c'était le chaos. Ils s'étaient assis. Yassen avait demandé « Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? » et Alex l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux avant de dire calmement « Baises-moi. »

Le blond -plus jeune- eu un sourire à la fois amusé et las. Yassen semblait attendre de pied ferme sa réponse. Il savait que tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu, il ne pourrait pas avoir la paix. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. L'ex-tueur le devança,

-Et aussi, pas la peine de mentir.

Devant le silence d'Alex, il ajouta,

-Je le saurais.

-Tu sais Yassen, tu ne me connais plus vraiment .. tu viens même de dire que j'étais mystérieux.

Les yeux bleus-gris du russe ne le lâchait pas. Il expliqua alors,

-Je ne sais si tu pourrais savoir si je mens.

Yassen sourit.

-C'est un défi ? Demanda-t-il.

Alex eu un sourire narquois et il posa ses jambes une à une sur celles du tueur avant de les croiser.

-Ça se pourrait bien.

Un silence agréable s'installa, les deux hommes ayant un sourire et une cigarette aux lèvres. Puis Alex écrasa la sienne dans un cendrier, posé sur la table et dit,

-Alors comme ça je suis sexy ?

L'ex-tueur sourit et une lueur amusée passa dans son regard,

-J'ai dit ça ?

-Oui.

Yassen le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit,

-Alors oui. Tu es même très beau Alex.

Les deux blonds parurent un instant chacun émus, pour une raison différente, puis toute émotion disparue à nouveau de leurs visages, comme s'ils les avait chassées. Yassen poursuivit,

-Tu as un air sombre, qui t'entoure dans une aura sauvage et …

Il détourna le regard, comme ne pouvant supporter celui d'Alex tout d'un coup et murmura,

-Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père. Beaucoup trop, dit-il, plus bas encore.

Puis il ferma les yeux, comme pour contenir une souffrance lointaine mais indélébile. Alex en accusa le coup. Yassen Gregorovitch semblait tout d'un coup très vulnérable. Le plus jeune se demanda un instant ce qu'il s'était exactement passé entre lui et son père. Il s'approcha du plus âgé et murmura,

-Yassen ?

L'autre ne répondit pas. Alors Alex, d'un geste impulsif, posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Il agrippa les mèches blondes dans ses doigts pour approfondir le baiser. Mais Yassen sursauta et le repoussa brusquement avant de le regarder brutalement dans les yeux, farouchement. _Conneries_, pensa Alex, _ce n'est pas moi qui possède une aura sauvage mais bien lui ..._

-Pourquoi ?

Alex murmura, toujours à cheval sur Yassen,

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu es venu me voir ? Pourquoi baiser avec moi ? Pourquoi dire que ce n'était pas de l'amour et là, m'embrasser ? Tu es foutrement compliqué comme mec, Alex Rider, conclut-il. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça au juste ?

-Parce que …

Il s'interrompit un instant avant de se rendre compte de l'étrange et effrayante vérité,

-Je ne sais pas … Je … je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il.

-Ne te fous pas de moi ! S'exclama le plus âgé en colère. Je veux bien comprendre mais tu …

Il s'interrompit aussitôt. Il venait de perdre son sang froid, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis longtemps. Et puis, Alex avait une expression … perdue sur le visage. Oui c'était cela, il semblait perdu. Alors, l'ex-tueur attendit.

-Je … je ne sais plus rien depuis quelque temps, commença le plus jeune.

Alex réagissait toujours sensiblement à certains sujets. Et Yassen avait appuyé sur des points que lui même ignorait. Et qu'il voudrait tellement savoir. Fermant les yeux à son tour, Alex pensa à sa vie. Il dit,

-Comme tu l'as dit, je suis fortuné et je travaille honnêtement. Mais mon travail m'ennuie. Je suis marié, à quelqu'un d'exceptionnel mais dont je me suis maintenant lassé. La seule qui compte vraiment pour moi, c'est ma fille, Jack. C'est moi qui ai choisit le prénom … je sais pas si tu .. si tu te souviens de ma meilleure amie morte par ma faute il y a longtemps. Elle s'appelait Jake. J'ai jamais su son vrai prénom. Et je le saurais sûrement jamais.

Yassen caressa doucement son dos. Il écoutait. Qui aurait pu deviner que tuer avait été son gagne pain ? Alors Alex continua difficilement,

-Et puis … je t'ai aperçu un jour. Par une fenêtre. C'était … juste une seconde et malgré les années .. je t'ai reconnu immédiatement. Et là, tout mon passé m'est revenu en pleine figure. Tout! Tout ce que j'avais en vain essayé d'oublier. Tu es vite devenu une obsession. Je devais te voir. Te retrouver. Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais plus rien. Je n'arrive plus … à rien.

Alex se rendit compte quand une bouche se posa sur la sienne qu'il pleurait. Il ouvrit délicatement les yeux. Yassen ouvrit les bras et il s'y blottit, comme s'il avait encore 4 ans. Tout deux étaient bien plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été ainsi, plus proche que lors de leur échange charnel.

-Je crois que … lui murmura Yassen au creux de l'oreille, je comprend finalement.

Puis il ferma les yeux à son tour. Deux hommes fatigués et malheureux, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Deux hommes qui avaient vieillit, mais dont le passé qui avait laissé tant de traces qu'elles étaient éternelles. Deux hommes qui recherchaient désespérément un peu de chaleur et de compréhension. Qui se cherchait. Deux hommes qui se détruisaient, se consommaient. Deux hommes qui s'étaient finalement trouvés. Deux hommes dont la présence de l'autre rendait un peu plus supportable la solitude dans laquelle ils s'étaient plongés. Deux hommes, tout simplement, qui à présent s'embrassaient, ôtant les vêtements qui étaient de trop, tout en sachant pertinemment que ça ne pourrait jamais être aussi simple et qu'il faudra bientôt faire un choix. Mais aussi … que demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

><p><em>Je m'excuse pour la nian-niantise de ma fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous a tout de même plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis … vous, comment verriez-vous le futur de ces deux hommes ?<em>

_Merci d'avoir lu._


End file.
